Alive
by choclatcovrdcherries
Summary: Out of my “insanity” came my humanity. And now I am paying the price'...a look inside Azula's mind....Mai and Zuko fluffiness and tifts...the avatar looks back on his and katara's relationship..
1. Monster, mi propia infierno

author's note ()

I hate what the stupid avatar producers did to Azula..._sure_ she was a_ little_ bit evil..but still! it's just plain rude...maiko is in next chapter...oh and this little splurge is the oh so interesting thoughts of Azula, from the time of the betrayal of Mai and Ty Lee to Azula's untimely suicide. oh and...DISCLAIMER: i do not own avatar:the last aribender...

In my world…….

Insanity was to be Sane.

_Sane_ unto other people. No one knew that I was really crazy _all along_. A sadist, a power- hungry psychopath who wouldn't, no, _couldn't _rely on anyone. Paranoid and ignorant of everything except fear, power, and hate.

Isn't that Insanity?

Fear equals Control

And control equals domination. If you oppressed whomever you wanted to control, and if they feared you, they would follow you into the flames of Hell. You just had to make sure they always lived in fear of you.

To be Human was to be Weak.

Pity? You cannot have pity. Mercy? You cannot have mercy. Jealousy? No, none. You cannot tire easily, you cannot love or have empathy. You cannot feel pain or be betrayed. _That_ is how you start slipping. That is how you're knocked your golden pedestal, your image of invincibility. You cannot feel what other humans feel, but you must _know_ the feeling of humanity. You must know humanity without _being _humanity. Once you enter humanity, you enter sanity. And you are destructible. Being human is a weakness. If you love someone or something, then that someone or something is your downfall.

That is why Mai rots in jail, that is why my mother is dead.

I was brought up like my father. I never knew love, or how to be kind. My father favored me, _not _loved me. He taught me everything about how to be power-hungry. But when _he_ was a child , he wasn't a _monster. _I was.

Because I am a monster.

And I have always known that. I loved that knowledge too. I wasn't like other people , who thought they were sooo good when they were really very mean. I knew what I was….am….always will be. And that gives me my piece of mind. My confidence. My ultimate sign of dedication to being evil.

Still, a part of me, a part of me so small and insignificant that…..a part of me hates what I was, am, always will be. And that part of me is coming out. Coming out in savage triumph over my defeat. Uncontrollable blue flames of hell. The serpent writhering, twisting, in agony before it is thrust into the fiery pits of it's own personal inferno. That righteous dragon spurting flames of rage. But why? Why? Why? Why!? WHY! _Why these flames, this anger, these tears! _I'm crying! Crying crying crying crying. I haven't cried since I was four years old, and that was…that was when I witnessed my first murder, my first bloodshed and it's importance in getting what you wanted. I was four when I saw my mother getting killed. Killed by my father. My very own mother, who thought I was a monster. She was, is , will always be right of course, but it still hurt.

No. She _never_ thought that. I know. And that part of me knew….always knew….had always known . Even though I hate humanity. Even though I never really was a part of that human world of emotions...

I am not insane.

My writhering…my screaming. My uncontrollable screams of realization is the entrance to my Sanity. My Humanity. I was a monster, will always be a monster. But I was an empty monster. A prodigy, I didn't want to accept that my mother really did love me. I preferred to let her hate me, and therefore I felt not a thing when she died to save her dearly beloved. I was a monster, yes, but a monster who didn't realize just how far from sanity she really was. Now I know. And now I am sane. And now I am on the ground, panting in exhaustion, at the mercy of my brother and a water bender. And now I am being shipped off to a mental facility. An asylum. How _ironic_. And now I am falling out of the window…submerged in the icy waters below…becoming human for my weakness. _I was going to be Fire Lady Azula, child prodigy, skilled strategist, Mistress of the Flames and Lightening_. Alive. _But no. In the end, that part came out._ Yes, I grew ultimately insane. "Insane" to those fools who never understood what I was. An insane monster . Out of my "insanity" came my humanity. And now I am paying the price_._

_please let me know that you at least took the time to read a first time writer's work. read and review! thank you! ._


	2. the perfect little doll

_Author's note_

_Well thanks to those who reviewed. I liked them, they were interesting and helpful. Here are some notes to those first three reviews..._

_Fire Lord Azula? well...yes. I Know that ' Fire Lady Azula ' is suppose to be 'Fire Lord Azula'...but i like the sound of Lady a bit better. Plus anyway, what if She got married while in Fire Lord situation? What would her husband be called? And Lady is to Lord as Queen is to King, Duchess is to Duke, ect. Ooops sorry. Thank you very much for your critique!_

_netbreaker0? yeah i kinda want Azula to survive too. thanks for reviewing!!_

_Ron Mangely? Thanks for the loong review. i didn't watch the Dark Knight, though it seems like a good movie. I hope that Azula is this crazy, it's kind of fun when people are. No, no it's not. My ideas were kinda like a spin off from George Orwell's 1984, a book i'm reading for my 9th grade summer reading list. Vaguely Azula knew she was insane, but she also thought she was perfectly sane. She held both contradictory thoughts in her mind at once and accepted both of them as the truth. It wasn't until she was in the asylum that she realized that she was really truly insane and nothing else. Anyway, thanks... here's chapter two!!_

_Running running running_.

Running through the halls so fast that hardly anyone could see him, let alone catch him.

The messenger was clad in the black and gold uniform of the asylum messenger, a messenger bringing bad news. All the guards let him slide through without much trouble (after sucking the news from him of course).

_Running running running_.

Running through the halls so fast that hardly anyone could see him, let alone catch him.

Racing ahead of him was the wildfire he created. The gossipers of the palace were already out and about on the streets of the Fire Nation capitol, telling the bad news (was it really bad?) to the world.

Zuko was pinning his hair up into the regular everyday bun. He was thinking, thinking about how much the world changed since he and the Avatar took over the Fire Nation. He looked outside of the window, finally seeing children play on the streets without having to worry that guards would throw them in jail for disturbing the Fire Lord. Zuko looked around the room, noticing how even the dark colors of scarlet and gold seem to brighten in his presence. He looked over and smirked at the slim girl sitting at the vanity table, he knew she definitely brightened in his presence. Mai noticed him looking at her. She raised her eyebrow. He chuckled and looked away. Mai rose up and walked over to him. Placing a light kiss on his cheek, she helped him don his scarlet cloak. The atmosphere was lovey-dovey, each had gentle smiles and light blushes on their cheeks. Suddenly…..

The door burst open, Mai leaped back into the chair and resumed brushing her long, sleek hair. The asylum messenger resumed his composure in the presence of the Fire lord . He swept a low bow before saying, " Pardon me, my Lord, but there is an urgent message from the asylum chief……your sister…..Princess Azula….. She is….dead.". Mai's brush stopped, wide silver eyes looked over at Zuko. " Dead?, Are you sure?" Mai gave him a reproachable look " _What_? This _is_ Azula we're talking about."

Mai sighed at his answer then looked over at the messenger again. The messenger cleared his throat and said a bit dryly, " She committed suicide last night, My lord. She is still in the ocean where she drowned, the asylum chief is awaiting your orders on what to do." Zuko had a troubled look on his handsome face, " Go down and have the cooks make you something to eat, I'll call for you when I need you, thanks." The messenger swept another low bow, "Thank you, my Lord." and he left. " You know, you don't act like any other Fire Lord I ever known." Mai said, sighing in faint amusement. Zuko growled, "If by other Fire Lord you mean my father, thank you very very much." Mai smirked, "Well, what are we going to do?" Zuko had that same troubled look again " I really don't know."

_Two days later _

Mai awoke wrapped in the silken sheets of the Fire Lord's bed. She blinked drowsily a few times, vaguely wondering what time it was. The bright morning sunshine (or was it afternoon sunshine?) flooded through the wide windows, illuminating the normally dark room. She sighed and settled back into the warmth of her lover's arms, smiling when Zuko subconsciously tightened his hold on her. Her mind roamed to random things when suddenly she felt uneasy. An unexpected emotion welled up inside her, an emotion that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

It was guilt. Guilt flooded her. And it was guilt over princess Azula, over her fate. Two days had passed and still Zuko made not a move. But why not? Don't the Dead have some divine right to be treated with a bit of compassion? Mai narrowed her eyes and pulled away from Zuko, and she briskly got dressed. Zuko stirred when she moved away and eventually he awoke too.

"mm…what time is it?" Mai shrugged, brushing her hair, "Who knows, Just get up already." Zuko smiled faintly. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to go back to sleep. _He tried_, and the next thing he knew someone smacked him with a pillow. "Fine".

Zuko got dressed, noticing that Mai had gone very quiet. He turned toward her and found her staring into the mirror thoughtfully. He went over and placed a light hand on her shoulder, "something wrong?" Mai nodded and stood up. She began hesitantly, " Do you, do you remember that vacation we took? On that island? You know, where you had your little anger management issues and where we all exchanged our little sob stories?" Zuko nodded, ' yeah? Wanna tell me a bit more? You already know _everything_ about _my_ problems."

Mai half smiled. She turned her face and said brusquely, " No one ever knew just how much I _hated_ my family. Just how much I held them in my...my…._contempt_. His _fuckin'_ political career. Her **fucking **need for me to be perfectly sedated, controlled, contained. Every moment. Everyday." Mai's eyes stung just a bit. Zuko nodded, wanting her to continue.She did,harshly.

"I was dressed in some of finest clothes. I had some of the finest toys. I was sent to the finest little lady school in the Fire Nation. But still. I couldn't grasp _anything. The right tones, the right smiles. The right body movements. _All the stupid shallowness of the rich world failed to be grasped by me. I was born rich, but I couldn't act like it. I could lie pretty well, except when I came to those stupid ones, 'Yes! You're hair looks _lovely._' especially when I had to smile one of those stupid fake smiles. Later, since I couldn't learn to move in the stupid constricting clothing, I learned to stop moving. Control my urges to jump and skip and do stupid cartwheels. _Those idiots_. I was one of the few children ever to speak when spoken to, be seen and not heard. Meek, obedient, quiet. Sedated, controlled, contained. 'oh, you have such a _perfect _little daughter.' ' Yes, thank you! Say thank you, Mai.' 'Thank you'. The perfect little daughter, the perfect little doll.

I convinced myself that the bright, colorful, and cheerful world was stupid. I convinced myself that all the childish little things I wanted to do was stupid. Stupid, boring, pointless. I believed myself bored, lethargic, languid. Anything to excuse and cover up the real reason of turning down the other kids' invitations to throw walrus eggs at random idiots. My parents broke me, stripped me of my childhood, and melted me down. They molded me into a perfect little doll. An empty doll. Whose emotions were in a little black box, locked tight. The only feeling I allowed myself to feel was contempt….contempt against everyone, the world, my parents, everyone except you……Zuko."

Here she stopped, then almost shyly looked up into his eyes. Zuko's eyes were as warm as the sun, and he embraced her. She lingered in this hug for a second before she pulled away, " I want you to find Azula, _find her_." Zuko's brow furrowed, "Mai". Mai glared at him, "What's the matter with you? Your sister is _dead_, Zuko. It's not like she's gonna try to kill you and steal your birthright again." He sighed, " It's not that". Mai folded her arms, "Then what is it?".

Zuko gulped, "Well, it's the Avatar, yep." "The Avatar?" "Yeah, won't he kinda, you know, not want Azula to be found and given a proper burial? Won't the WORLD not want her to be found and given a proper burial? She _was_ Azula. She _did_ want to take over the world and stuff. The world might still resent her for that".

Mai's eyes had a half-lidded look to them, "You're _ridiculous_, you know that? Just when I thought you changed, you do something to prove to me that you are a real JERK". Zuko looked shocked .Mai continued sarcastically, "oh yeah Zuko, the Avatar will _really_ stand in your way of fishing your dead sister out of the ocean. He is _so_ vengeful that he didn't even kill your DAD, for Agni's sake! Anyway, I don't think the world cares what happens to all the Fire Nation tyrants anymore. They seem perfectly okay with letting _Phoenix King Ozai _rot in jail."

Zuko began to look sheepish, and Mai's face softened. "Don't you realize the real reason why I want you to do this? It's because, well honestly, any one of us could be like Azula. You, Me, the Avatar, Your dad, your uncle……Oh, and I'm not just talking about going crazy, being sent to a madhouse, and committing suicide. No, I'm talking about being dead. Azula is the only really close to us ( Well, acquaintanceship- wise) to actually die." Zuko raised an eyebrow, " You do know that Azula wouldn't really care if any of us died. In fact, she'd probably be the murderer." Mai rolled her eyes, "I give up, if you want to be the new sadist of the world, _Fine". _

She turned to exit the room. Zuko grabbed her arm, "No, I didn't mean that. Of course you're right. And deep down I really kind of, reluctantly, love my sister. A bit. Even if she tried to kill me." Mai smirked, "Now let's go….I'm hungry." he kissed her quietly and they headed out of the room...

Ha! another rant some where up there, sorry. I really didn't mean to.I have a question. Do i have to put a disclaimer on all my chapters? And seriously, what does Agnst mean?


	3. redemption

* * *

Author's note

Finally chapter three. I'm sorry for the wait, if anyone cared. Internet was not working and i was on vacation.

Justaface, well thank you. Thank you for telling me what angst means. And thanks for the compliment. Yeah, i think my dialogue gets confusing. I'm trying to work on that...

Fire Lord Azula, hmm. I _knew_i missed something crucial. You see, i didn't actually watch the finale thing or anything...i was in some island or another, no television. The limited information i have was from Internet sources... wikipedia anyone? And also random clips on youtube. I didn't find anything really helpful.. But what did i really expect. What kind of idiot posts full length episodes of Avatar on youtube?Mai's "compassion" was more like paranoia. She didn't want to be cool and detached because it might've seemed like an Azula-like response.She realizes that she doesn't want to be like her deceased 'friend'. Well, if i wasn't lazy, i would probably change Fire Lady into Fire Lord. probably. As for Azula's marital status, sure, sure. Thank you for showing the difference between canon and shipping. And thank you for the continued interest in my story, very much appreciated.

The doors slammed open.

The startled crowd waited apprehensively. Men hushed their wives, mothers hushed their children. It was seven days since the defeat of Ozai. Five days since the death, suicide, of Princess Azula. Two days since the search and rescue of the body. One day since the public protest against giving the princess a proper cremation. Today the Avatar was going to have his opinion heard.

Aang came out, followed by Fire Lord Zuko. The two looked somber, and Aang had just the faintest bit of annoyance in his storm gray eyes. They were dressed in the red and yellow colors of Fire Nation mourning. The seconds ticked by, the crowd growing uneasy as the Avatar just stood there. Judging them. Finally he tapped his staff, as a way to signal his beginning. Aang sighed.

"Well, I _am_disappointed". He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I thought that, well, after Ozai was defeated, I thought that maybe the world would be a better place. I thought that after I showed him mercy, the world would think to show mercy to the rest of the Fire Nation. Humph." He looked away from the crowd. " The war is officially over. But it can never be truly over until the world is healed. You're hurting it more." He turned to face them again. " Yesterday, everyone who participated showed me that you didn't have enough mercy to extend to the dead. Yesterday there was a riot. There was fighting, burning of Princess Azula's pictures, burning of the Fire, Earth, and Water nation flags, alcohol, shouting, kids getting hurt! WAR. It was…disgusting".

People on the ground looked rebelliously up to the Avatar, others had the decency to look away in shame.

"Look around. I see the Fire Nation. The starters of the War. The nation who upset the World's balance. The Birthplace of Sozin, Azulan, Ozai."

He said the names with a delicate bit of resentment. The loyalists in the Fire Nation crowd narrowed their eyes, Aang narrowed his as well. He was weaving in and out of the avatar state, sometimes glowing, sometimes not.

" I also see the remains of the Earth and Water nation forces. War-torn. Angry." He glowed blue. "A pitiful reminder that the world banded together too late to even try to go against the almighty Fire Nation."

This time it was the men in the Water nation and Earth nation crowd to narrow their eyes. One idiot yelled, "Well, here we have the Avatar, the dude who ran away for a hundred years. He coulda stopped this whole mess from 'appening." Murmurs of agreement. Aang smiled sadly, "What? You want me to be there to solve all your problems? No. That is not the Avatar's job. We will not permit you to come to us with every little thing. We will only help when you mess up so badly that the World is on the brink of death."

He sighed again, "But as I was saying, here we have the Fire Nation surrounded by the armies of the rest of the world. Don't you think they would like revenge. Revenge against everything you have unleashed on them for a hundred years. Revenge for the deaths of their benders? For their hungry wives and children back home? Revenge against your princess, against your former Fire Lord? Revenge against all you who went beyond the call of duty and burned villages, ransacked houses?

The Fire nation looked around warily. Families grouping closer together. Getting frightened. The men of the other nations tightened their hold on their concealed weapons. Fire Lord Zuko looked on, a bit worried.

The Avatar scoffed, " And you men. Who are getting ready. Are you really gonna seek revenge on these helpless people? Are you gonna murder these children, these women? Because if you think you will, then you are no better than the man inside the Royal prison, _monsters_."

The people widened their eyes.

"You know why you should mourn for Azula? To prove to yourselves that you are not like her. Not like her Father. Your Fire Lord Zuko already proved himself when he sacrificed himself for a water bender. If you people can't even show mercy for someone who took her own life, Then how do you expect to _get _mercy? You people need to show this Fire nation how to be kind, merciful, humble, and forgiving. In return they will always keep the balance. But I suppose you can't show them things that you don't have."

Everyone in that crowded palace ground looked up. They stared into the blinding light of the Avatar. They felt a peace well up inside of them. And everyone, From the oldest Fire nation man to the youngest Water nation warrior, cried. Aang smiled benevolently, and tiredly as well. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked behind him. Zuko was smiling.

Aang sighed, "Well, everyone come together and have a group hug!!"

That's just what they did.

Yeah i know, a bit weird in the end, this was normally half of the next chapter but...i'm lazy. oh so lazy...


	4. but now

Later that day……………………………..

"Peace, my brother!"….. "Dude, totally. Peeeeeace!"….. " Oh yeeeeeah!!"

The Fire nation capitol was beside itself in pride over its newfound brotherly love. Almost everybody went around doing amusing, neighborly acts……hugging a tree, giving food to all the hungry, group therapy, free toys, singing sappy songs about peace and love. They were celebrating also. Parades, parties, song, drink…..lots of _Drink._

_In the Palace, there were two menservants. They were drinking. They were also arguing about some stupid thing or another. They were at the climax of their argument, getting ready to throw punches, when suddenly the first one looked at the second one and said, _

_"This ain't right!! Peace man! Remembur?" . The second one got tears in his eyes. _

_" Yo shur right….I sorry -_hiccup_-" _

_" Is alright -hiccup- Hug me brother!!" The two embraced, crying and hiccupping._

**BANG.**

" For the Love of Agni." Mai couldn't take it anymore, all this drunken sappiness.

Zuko came walking through the doors, and the two embracing drunken sots stood at attention. "Good afternoon, Mister Fire Lord, Sir!!" -hiccup-………-BURP-………Zuko grew visibly nervous and looked over at Mai "??"…..Mai rolled her eyes and dragged her boyfriend out of the vanity hall " Trust me, you don't want to know."

"SOOO." Mai drawled as they walked arm in arm through the grand hall. "Where are we going now?". She asked Zuko, as they turned a corner, heading toward the left wing of the palace. The left wing was wholly unused…..it was an newly finished part of the palace, repaired and refurnished after the damage caused to it in previous times. It was now occupied by the Avatar and his closest companions. Each member had their own room, bathroom, and so on. The rest of the Avatar's forces were stationed around the palace, in the nearby plains. They were also quite comfortably furnished, lots of food, good company, fine tents, warm fires…and bleh. " We are going to visit the Avatar!!". Zuko was about to knock on the door when, It opened.

Katara, the water bender, opened the door and stepped out. Her face lit up as she noticed Zuko." Hi Zuko!". he smiled warmly at her, " Hello Katara. Is Aang in his room? I'd really like to speak to him." "Of course, eh….but…Oh! Follow me, he's just outside". Katara giggled and grabbed his hand, she quickly reopened the door and half-dragged him inside. Mai followed them, annoyed. They went through the little hallway and out onto the porch which led to a gazebo, which led to the royal garden. Aang was there, conversing with the head of the Water Nation army. "Well, here we are!" Katara's hand lingered in the Fire Lord's, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. Really." Again, he smiled warmly. Mai looked on, coolly observing that if Katara really was sorry, she would be _respectfully_ wearing the colors of _mourning_. **Not** that cute little sarong-styled, sapphire-blue, outfit that played _so_ well on her eyes and figure. Katara noticed Mai's quick look over. She grinned and said, "Oh. I bought it today…..do you think it looks nice? And Suki forced me to come with her to do my hair……how is it?"

'_Hm. About time she talked to me. Her hair is….well, quite frankly, I think it sucks but_…..'

Mai struggled with herself, she hated this kind of false flattery. She tried to smile. The attempt was pitiful. "Your hair looks…"…..pitiful….. She hid her face in Zuko's sleeve. "You're hair looks lovely". Mai's voice was muffled. Her boyfriend looked down affectionately. Katara was a bit confused. Mai regained her composure and tried another weak smile. _'Great. Half my dignity gone'_

Katara resumed her light chatter with Zuko, and Mai resumed her cold analysis. She knew exactly what was happening. What was happening before _**her very eyes**_. The shy smile, the lowered eyelashes, the rosy blush. It was a perfect demonstration of HOW TO FLIRT WITH THE FIRE LORD. Zuko played along it seemed. Pretending to be innocent. Mai narrowed her eyes in disgust. She diverted her gaze and caught the gray eyes of someone else who was watching the scene. It was the Avatar. He motioned toward Katara & Zuko, and raised his eyebrows. Aang chuckled silently. He was not jealous or angry, as Mai would've expected. Instead, he smiled warmly at her and shrugged empathetically. The person whom he was talking to had left and he was now open to another person.

Mai sighed, "Zuko?". He turned toward her, "Hmmm?" "The Avatar's waiting." " Oh, yeah. Bye". "Bye, Zuko" Katara demurred. He smiled faintly and gave a nod, then he headed toward Aang, with Mai's arm looped through his. The Avatar smiled cheerfully again, " Hey Fire Lord Zuko!!" Zuko grinned, "Hello Avatar Aang." 'Hello Mai!. How are you!!" Mai smiled, "Good enough, _thank you _for asking." Aang gave a curt nod and adressed them both, " Back to the topic we were discussing at breakfast, I'm preparing to leave in a couple days." Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I still don't see _why_. Aang, I need you _here_. When you're here, my kingdom is happy, content. I don't want another riot." Aang patted him on the shoulder, "Well, you just have to be Fire Lord without me. there are three other nations that need me. I promise I'll spend my time among you guys evenly…….according to the seasons. Fire in the summer, Air in the fall, Water in the winter, and earth in the spring." Zuko cleared his throat, "Aang, what are you going to do about, well, your nation?" The Avatar looked away, "I don't know. I really don't want to be the _last_ air bender…maybe there is some temple….or some person that knows……" He sighed.

And Mai looked on, silent. She felt a bit sad, and ignored. It seemed like she would always be that quiet little doll. Before as the daughter of a high ranking official, and now as the girlfriend of the Fire Lord. A pretty arm item, never to be taken seriously. Mai rolled her eyes. "Those jerks" she said, quietly.

But not quietly enough.

"Hmm?". Both boys turned toward her.

"Er, nothing. Just keep on talking." she said, sullenly. They looked at her, concerned. That irritated her even more. " I'm fine, _really. _I'm going inside to get ready for dinner, okay?"

They both nodded, Aang with a faint smile. Mai smiled back, surprising Zuko.

"I'll see you upstairs, I guess." Zuko said, venturing for her hand. She accepted the gesture, pulling him into a quick embrace. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Katara tilting her head. Mai slowly narrowed her eyes and gave the Fire Lord a kiss. Surprised, but not unpleased, he deepened it. They pulled away, Zuko blushing. The Avatar laughed and shook his head. He knew who that kiss was really for. Mai smirked subtly and left.

Walking through the Grand Hall, Mai sighed, 'When did the Avatar get so _smart_?'

She remembered the first time she encountered the Avatar. She remembered thinking that the twelve year old _boy_ who stood in front of her couldn't possibly be the supposed savior of the world. It was a ridiculous idea. He was so _young,_ and, and, slightly immature. He was too passive. Which, against the Fire Nation, against Azula, you could never be. He was naïve, always trusting in the supposed good in people. He was _always_ pining after _that_ water bender. Always. And wasn't he the coward who ran away for a hundred years? People everywhere had millions of complaints against him.

But now. But now…….. He was perfect.

He was everything.

He was wise, oh-so-wise. Strong, capable, smart, _shrewd. _He was still young, only 13! But he had the Wisdom and Knowledge of many, including his own. He was finally The Avatar, in name and in essence. Nobody could make a fool of him ever again. In Fight or in Love.

_In Fight or in Love _

She was walking away. Away from him. Her chestnut hair escaping from that silly azure ribbon.

She was only going to the grocery stall……but this was prophetic.

Her leaving him will be the Future. Is the Present. Has been the Past.

But will it always be like that?

Maybe someday he will have the strength to leave her for once…….

Who was he kidding. That '_some_day' was _to_-day.

She did walk away from him, yes, but she turned back…didn't she! Always.

Always, always, always. It seems that when you were the salvager of the world you have some type of force that draws people in. And doesn't let them go. You draw them in to hate you. Or you draw them in…. in to love you.

For a time, she held the upper hand. She was more mature, physically and sometimes mentally. But he, now and forever, would be her superior. He was strong where she was weak. He was wise where she was foolish. He was the Avatar, master of all four elements, and a person who finally found the humility to separate from the human world. Whereas she was the water bender who finally found the humility to fall in love with the savior of the world……………………..

He twirled his flyer thing quickly between his fingers, and stared thoughtfully into the blur.

It was funny. Reeally funny. Finally, after so long, the world was in peace. After so long, Katara had kissed _him. Not the other way around._

_Finally she had decided that now was the time. Time for him and her._

_Aang and Katara._

_HA._

**Author's note**

**How'd you like it? if you were pleased..comment..if you weren't pleased..COMMENT!**

**Read and review! Thankyou! **


End file.
